No Such World
by Myfairwendybird
Summary: To save herself and to save her daughter, Anne Boleyn is willing to do anything - even make a deal with the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hello! This is my first crossover fic so I I hope you like it, I got the idea when I was re-watching The Tudors for the second time in like two months because my obsession with Maria Doyle Kennedy has reached new heights. But yeah, the story is basically historical figures in Storybrooke - so far rumple is the only actual ouat character with Anne Boleyn taking Regina's place but if you'd like to see a couple actual Storybrooke residents, just let me know and I'll be sure to fit them in! Also: I'm pretending as if Katherine of Aragon and Thomas Moore weren't already dead at this point because I love them too much to leave them out so, humour me._**

The Queen had readied herself completely for her impending death during her extra hours spent in the tower, having come to terms with her fate. _Or so she had convinced herself_ until she was notified that _once again_ , her execution had been postponed. Letting out a deranged laugh as she made as she joked about her little neck, Anne tried to ignore the eyes she felt on her, doing all she could not to break, determined to die with all the dignity of the Queen she was when she heard another high pitched laugh echo her own. Her eyes searching in confusion as she tried to place the eery unfamiliar giggle that vibrated off the stone walls with no luck as the rest of the rooms occupants looked on with pity, convinced she had lost her mind. Requesting a few moments alone, Anne waited in silence as her ladies filed out of the room before investigating the sound, checking around every corner and any place large enough for a person to hide.

"Looking for me, Your Majesty?" The imp grinned with gleeful amusement as he appeared behind her. A shriek of surprise escaping her lips, the Queen span around, clutching her heart in shock as she turned to find a man with the skin and eyes of a crocodile. _Maybe she was going mad._

"Who are you?" The brunette demanded, trying to mask her fear behind an authoritative tone.

 _"_ _Rumplestilskin"_ He answered, exaggerating the roll of the _R_ theatrically as he gave a low bow. "And what do you want?" She asked, his reply having done nothing to ease her fears.

"To see the _wicked witch's_ head severed, but it seems I'll have to come back tomorrow to see the show." The Dark One replied with another shill chuckle, dragging his finger across his throat before dropping his head to the side and poking his tongue out, mockingly playing dead.

Turning from him she clenching her teeth in frustration at the way her belly flopped nervously, her fear of death returning the longer she was made to wait for the inevitable. "If you've come simply to taunt me, _creature_ , I ask that you leave me now in peace to live out my final hours" She replied, her voice as calm and regal as she could manage.

 _"_ _Creature?!"_ Rumple repeated in mock offence, his hand moving to cover his chest as if he were wounded, forever finding joy in the tormenting of others. "And here I was ready to offer you an escape"

 _"_ _What?"_ Anne replied immediately, her head snapping forward once more to look at the odd impish looking demon that had invaded her rooms, unable to keep the hope from her voice at the possibility, however unlikely it was.

"But if you'd rather be left in peace, _I suppose I'll just be on my merry little way"_ He went on, ignoring her and turning as if to leave.

"Wait!" She called out to him, ashamed of the desperation she heard in her own voice.

 _"_ _..yes?"_ Rumple drawled, looking back at her from over his shoulder. "W- Escape where?" She asked. The whole known world would know her as the Queen of England, she would be a wanted woman the rest of her life no matter where she went, how could she possibly avoid being spotted —- _Henry would never stop searching for her._

"To a brand new world, dearie. O _ne where you don't have to let a man decide your fate"_ He replied, as if the answer were glaringly obvious. "There is no such world" Came her quiet, despondent reply, her words laced with the bitterness of a woman sorely wronged by every man she'd ever trusted.

 _"_ _There is if you make one"_ He giddily informed.

"And how am I to do _that?_ " Anne scoffed.

"With my help of course" He answered, a slight jump in his step and a flamboyant flare to the way he moved his arms.

"And why do you want to help me?" She replied with a disbelieving smirk, experience having made her wary of trusting any man, let alone a scaled one.

"Well it doesn't come _free_ , dearie. We shall strike a deal with a price to fit the favour" The imp scoffed, as if such a thing went without saying. Glancing up at him suspiciously, Anne wondered if she should not just send him away now. Such a creature certainly was not of God, with the way he looked he could even be the devil himself, trying to tempt her into damning her soul. The Queen had been about to refuse him when Rumple spoke again. _"Unless of course_ you'd rather lose your head while Jane Seymour tries on wedding dresses. After all who needs a mother —- I'm sure Elizabeth will be fine, _his Majesty wouldn't dream of abandoning her like he did his first Princess "_

He was right, she couldn't trust Henry to look out for their daughter. She had already been told Elizabeth had been declared a bastard and unlike Mary, she would have no foreign Ambassador around to ensure she was being properly cared for.

 _Some things were worth more than a soul_ , Anne told herself as she accepted what she must do, if not for her own life than for her daughters.

 _"_ _Name your price."_

…

Waking up in what is at first an unfamiliar bed, Anne looks around her new home with all its 21st century technology as the knowledge of what it all is floods her mind. Televisions, Telephones, Digital clocks, computers. _A whole new world indeed_ , Anne laughed joyously. The imp had kept his promise. Getting up to look around, the former Queen went straight to her wardrobe, looking over all her new dresses and business suits and grinning wildly when she realised that her days of suffering the torture of wearing corsets for hours on end were long behind her. Admiring all the colours and materials, the brunette's eyes went wide when she realised the length of some of her skirts. _Oh, how the times had changed,_ she chuckled scanning over all that was on offer as she tried to pick an outfit for the day.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard an infant cry for it's mother through the door. _A cry she'd recognise anywhere_. The young mother rushed down the hall to find her Elizabeth waiting for her with open arms. Picking her up and holding her tight against her chest, Anne did all she could to hold back tears, her smile luminous as she was once again _the most happy._


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping Elizabeth off at school as her manufactured memories suggested was normal, Anne decided to walk around the town she was apparently Mayor of and take in as much of it as possible. Flashes of memories filing her mind whenever she approached something new, she couldn't help but smile seeing so many familiar faces in modern clothes, recognising her not as _Queen Anne_ , nor the King's mistress or the _harlot_ she was so often accused of being but simply the mayor of their small town. _Some even wish her a good morning_ —- she almost slips more than once and calls them by their true names but catches herself as fake memories of their new identity rush to the forefront of her mind.

Rounding the corner she saw the large sign on top of Mary's Diner and recognised the establishment as her sisters, Anne couldn't help but break into a smile. _Mary had always wanted a simple life_ , running a diner seemed perfect, as if she'd chosen it herself rather than the curse having decided it. Walking in, the Mayor spotted her sister immediately, walking up and hugging her from behind the the counter much to the other woman's surprise.

"Hey to you too, sis." The girl laughed, breaking the hug before she got pulled over it in the Mayor's enthusiasm. "What's up, you finally discover the miracle of prescription drugs _or..?_ " Mary joked, to which Anne gave a slight chuckle before asking for a cup of tea and turning to look over the rest of the diner's occupants.

Hatred burning in her soul as she first spotted the once great _Katherine of Aragon_ , her health somehow fully restored, it took the brunette a moment to get a handle on her emotions. Smiling and stopping to talk to just about everyone on her way out the door, the Mayor's blood _boiled_ hotter with every gently accented word that left the older woman's lips. _She was as loved in this world as she was in the last._ Turning her back to compose herself as she noticed the raven haired woman start to walk her way, the once Queen was hit with a sudden realisation —- _there was no longer any need for jealousy between them._ They had nothing to compete over in this world. Without the threat of losing everything looming over their heads, there was no reason to hate the older woman. She was _good_ and _kind_ just as she had always been but without the pressure she had faced before and Katherine's own hatred for she as the woman who had _stolen_ her crown, she was able to truly appreciate the other woman's beauty and heart as she had as a girl yet to be charged with the task of winning the King's heart.

 _"_ _Madam Mayor."_ The Elementary school principle greeted playfully as she came up behind the brunette.

 _"_ _Ms Aragon"_ Anne replied with the same mocking tone as she turned around, her eyes catching the gold cross around the other woman's neck. _Of course_ , she thought in amusement. _It was nice to know some things remained the same in every world._

"You're looking well" The older woman noted kindly, nodding her thanks as she continued, Anne couldn't get over how _surreal_ the whole thing felt. Her false memories told her they were friends in this world, but with her true memories alive and well in her mind it seemed so hard to believe. "Are you bringing Elizabeth to the council meeting tonight? Mary had been dying to see her all week."

 _Stranger and stranger._

Pausing for a moment, the Boleyn girl just stared at her for a second wondering if this was all part of some elaborate dream. "I'll be sure to bring her along, I know she's missed her big sister too" She replied after a moment, shaking herself out of her musings.

Mary in this world was in her first year of middle school and having never taught or given reason to resent she or Anne, had always taken special care of her half sister. Often babysitting her when Anne had to go out, or walking her home from school if ever she had to work late, but she hadn't seen her this past week because Elizabeth had come down with a cold and had to stay home from school.

 _"_ _Oh, wonderful!"_ Katherine gushed. "I'm sorry, I've got to get going, I'm already late but I'll see you both tonight" she added quickly, kissing her cheek and fishing her keys out of her bag and hurrying out the door.

"See you there" Anne replied in disbelief as the door swung closed.

Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn, _friends?_

It seemed anything truly was possible in this new world.


End file.
